memory_alphafandomcom_de-20200216-history
Diskussion:Photonentorpedo
Was ist das denn für ein Text? Vorallem das Standar''t'' tut mir weh ^^ -- Kai3k 01:31, 23. Dez 2004 (CET) : Schön, dass es fremde Leute gibt, die mal einfach etwas einstellen oder beabeiten. Ich habe den Versuch unternommen, den Artikel zu wikifizieren. Die von mir kursiv gestellten Textteile brauchen eine gründliche Überholung. -- [[Benutzer:Florian K|Florian | Diskussion]] 03:35, 23. Dez 2004 (CET) ::Ich sollte mir mit meinem "vorallem" erst mal an meinen eigenen Kopf fassen :) Klar, ist es schön, dass "fremde" etwas einstellen, jedoch sind es andere (wir), die dann erstmal schauen müssen, ob der Text nicht copyright-geschützt ist, ihn dann wikifizieren müssen und dem MA-Text-Standard anzupassen. -- [[Benutzer:Kai3k|'Kai'3k]] :: ''Talk'' 12:38, 23. Dez 2004 (CET) :::Der Ausdruck ist jetzt besser, die Frage nach der Wahrheit der Fakten etc. und das Problem der Überarbeitung ist dadurch natürlich noch nicht gegessen :-) Ich kann mich aber dunkel erinnern... Der Auswurf eines Torpedos ähnlich einer Miene, angeblich in VOY zu sehen... War das nicht in Ein Jahr Hölle? Und die Sache mit den älteren Abschussvorrichtungen... Spock wurde ja in Star Trek II in einer Torpedo-Hülle auf den Genesis-Planeten geschossen, ich nehme an diese Abschussvorrichtung ist gemeint. War die auch in Star Trek I zu sehen? -- FProg 13:05, 23. Dez 2004 (CET) ::::Ich nehme mir die Torpedos generell noch mal vor, kann also dann auch die Form ein wenig aufpolieren... --D47h0r 16:21, 9. Sep 2005 (UTC) Abschussgeräusch aus "Krieg der Welten"? : Das Abschussgeräusch aus der Originalserie stammt aus dem Paramount-Film "''Krieg der Welten". Es wurde auch in anderen Serien und Filmen verwendet.'' Den Film "Krieg der Welten" gab es erst 2005. Ist hier "Kampf der Welten" gemeint, oder ist der Satz ganz anders zu verstehen?? -- FProg ([[ :FProg|'' ]]) 10:50, 14. Okt 2005 (UTC) ::Nun, es gab schon 1953 einen Film namens "The War of the Worlds", welcher 2005 neu gedreht wurde, sich vom Inhalt aber nicht unterscheidet, also gehe ich mal davon aus, dass hier der Film "'Krieg''' der Welten" gemeint ist. Ich denke, dass der Satz hier auf den Film von 1953 bezogen ist, genaueres kann ich aber nicht sagen, da diese Information jemand anderes ergänzt hat. --D47h0r 13:43, 14. Okt 2005 (UTC) :: Gut, der damalige deutsche Titel unterscheidet sich eben nach der WP dahingehend, dass er ''Kampf der Welten'', nicht Krieg der Welten lautete... werd das mal ändern *gg* -- FProg ([[ :FProg|'' ]]) 18:14, 15. Okt 2005 (UTC) Name? Wie kommt überhaupt der Name des Photonen-Torpedos zustande? Okay, er ist einfach so enstanden, weil es sich "cooles Technobabble" ist, aber gibt es in irgend einer Folge mal eine Erklärung für diesen merkwürdigen Namen? Denn ich wüsste nichts, was diese Torpedos mit Photonen zu tun haben sollen. Der Sprengkopf des Torpedos besteht ja aus Materie und Antimaterie. Wenn diese zusammengebracht werden, findet eine sog. Annihilation statt, bei der Teilchen und Antiteilchen vernichtet werden und zu Energie zerstrahlen. (e=mc²) Diese Energie wird in Form von Strahlung (Gammastrahlung) frei. Diese Gammastrahlung besteht nach der Quantentheorie aus kleinen Energiequanten, welche man Photonen nennt. Und hier ist die Verbindung -> Die "Detonation" erzeugt Photonen. -- 01:19 MEZ 03.08.2006 :Sry, wenn mir jetzt etwas der Kragen platzt, aber: WAS SOLL DAS?! Liest eigentlich keiner von den anonymen Usern Memory Alpha:Was Memory Alpha nicht ist?! Die Diskussionsseiten sind nicht dazu da, um wilde Theorien und Spekulationen runterzureißen, sondern um über '''Fakten' betreffs des Artikelinhalts zu beraten, die auch dem Canon entsprechen. Übrigens hat e=mc² als Teil der Relativitätstheorie (vgl. "Wikipedia-Eintrag") doch kaum bis gar nichts mit der Annihilation von Materie und Antimaterie zu tun (vgl. "Wikipedia-Eintrag"), außer dass man wie bei der Kernspaltung eben die freigesetzte Energie berechnen kann, wenn ich das jetzt richtig aus meinem Stübchen krame. : defchris] :: [ talk ] : 01:34, 3. Aug 2006 (UTC) :: E=mc² kann man für alle Materie-Konversionen anwenden, bei Kontakt von Materie von Antimaterie entstehen Photonen die einen Energieinhalt haben, der der Masse der Materie und Antimaterie multipliziert mit dem Quadrat der Lichtgeschwindigkeit entspricht ;) Daher der Name PHOTONENtorpedo --Mark McWire 01:09, 8. Nov. 2007 (UTC) Revert Da es offenbar keinen Grund für das bloße entfernen eines Bildes gab, hab' ich kurzerhand die vorhergehende Fassung wiederhergestellt. Die Enterprise feuert in dieser Szene Photonentorpedos ab, wenn das zur Debatte stand - hab' die Szenen noch vor wenigen Tagen durchforstet. 16:56, 15. Feb 2007 (UTC) Typen Ist es möglich, eine (kanonische!) Liste von Torpedotypen einzufügen? Wir haben mindestens drei, gibt es noch mehr? *Mark V, in Sorans Labor auf der Armagosa-Station *Mark VI, auf der Enterprise, mutmaßlich identisch mit **Typ VI, auf der Voyager *Mark XXV, auf der Voyager Mir schwirrt mindestens noch etwas wie Mark VII im Kopf herum, aber das könnte ich auch mit Typ-VII Phasern verwechseln.--Bravomike 19:31, 25. Mai. 2007 (UTC) :Sorans Labor is ne Fundgrube: guckt euch mal dieses Bild hier an: http://movies.trekcore.com/gallery/displayimage.php?album=104&pos=28 , vor allem RECHTE ECKE! Sind das alles Torpedos? -- =/\= Roggan Meldung =/\= 12:19, 19. Jul. 2007 (UTC) Hm, ich war mir schon bei der Mark V unsicher, sieht zwar wie ein umgebauter Torpedo aus, könnte aber auch einfach eine Sonde sein, die da sehen ja nicht mal wie übliche Torpedos aus, sind aber vieleicht irgendein normalerweise in der Verkleidung verstecktes Torpedobauteil--Bravomike 14:16, 19. Jul. 2007 (UTC) :Stimmt. Mark V könnte auch ne Sonde sein. Data und Geordi bauen ja an was rum, nur sieht man keine Aufschrift. Wir wissen also nicht, an welchem "Mark" sie rumbauen. Das Ding, woran sie rumbauen, muss ja ein Torpedo sein (sagen sie es nicht sogar?). Aber wir wissen halt nich, obs ein Mark V oder IV oder sonstwas ist. Die Mark V im Hintergrund werden nicht als Torpedos bezeichnet, es könnten also auch Sonden sein... -- =/\= Roggan Meldung =/\= 14:41, 19. Jul. 2007 (UTC) Vagra II-Torpedoexplosion Es scheint ja hier einiger Diskussionsbedarf zu bestehen, also: Was wissen wir über den Planeten? : Der Planet besitzt eine Atmosphäre die zu mindestens 7-8% aus Sauerstoff besteht, da weniger für einen Menschen für längere Zeit tödlich ist und das AT ja scheinbar nicht erstickt ist ;) : Der atmosphärische Druck an der Oberfläche liegt irgendwo zwischen 0,7 und 1,3 bar. Gleiches Argument wie oben. Was wissen wir über die Explosion? : Sie folgte unmittelbar auf den Einschlag des Torpedo. Sie hatte aufgrund der minimalen Planetengröße eine minmale Ausdehnung, dessen genauer Wert derzeit ein Streitpunkt ist. : Egal wodurch diese Explosion verursacht wurde, aufgrund des Feuerball hatte sie eine gewisse Stärke/Energie, unabhängig von der Art der Explosion. (Ich könnte hier jetzt einen ellenlangen mit Formeln gespickten naturwissenschaftlichen Vortrag halten, warum Explosionsenergie und Strahlungsfarbe und Ausbreitungsverhalten korrelieren... mach ich aber vorerst nicht.) Welche Fakten sprechen gegen die Formulierung der HGI? : Wir wissen nicht inwiefern der Treibstoffvorrat des Shuttle eine Rolle spielte. : Wir wissen nichts über die chemische Beschaffenheit von Argus oder dem ihn umgebenden "Sand". : Wir kennen nicht die genaue Größe der Explosion, sondern können nur eine untere Grenze gemäß der Planetengröße oder des Abstandes des Beobachter (Raumschiffaussenaufnahme) angeben. Was also sollten wir tun? : Auf keinen Fall kommentarlos anderer Leute Bearbeitungen reviertieren, solange kein wissenschaftlicher oder kanonischer Gegenbeweis geführt wurde ;) : Die HGI in eine spekulationsarme möglichst spekulationsfreie Form bringen. --Mark McWire 21:48, 15. Dez. 2008 (UTC) ::Es gibt, um wirklich beim Urschleim zu beginnen, keine wirklich präzise Definition, was ein Klasse-M-Planet ist, auf jeden Fall keine, die die Existenz einer uns unbekannten (weil rein fiktiven) Substanz ausschließt, die bei einer Entzündung genau diese Explosionseffekte erzeugt. Auch über die Nebeneffekte einer Photonentorpedoexplosion und die Auswirkungen, die diese auf die vollkommen unbekannte Zusammensetzung der Atmosphäre und des Planeten hat, ganz zu schweigen von Strahlungsgürteln im betreffenden System oder in bestimmten Atmosphärenschichte, die ebenfalls Einfluss nehmen könnten, wissen wir genug, um irgend eine Abschätzung der Explosionsstärke vornehmen zu können. ::Im Übrigen erfolgte keine Revertierung kommentarlos: Es gab jeweils eine Angabe von Gründen, nämlich eine Anzweiflung der Größenabschätzung und den Hinweis auf unbekannte Faktoren. Trotzdem war zugegebenermaßen spätestens nach der zweiten Gegenrevertierung eine Fortsetzung ohne Diskussion falsch.--Bravomike 22:17, 15. Dez. 2008 (UTC) ::: Das Problem mit Star Trek ist, dass es wie jede Scifi fiktive Elemente enthält, die dem "gesunden Menschenverstand" oder realwissenschaftlicher Grundlage widersprechen, die man nicht pauschal ausschließen kann, solange es nicht im Canon belegt wurde. Im Grund hast du im Allgemeinen mit den genannten Gründen irgendwo recht. Trotzdem unterscheidet sich dieser Feuerball von allen vorhergehenden, weil er in Relation zu einem Planeten dargestellt wurde. Ein Planet, fiktive Substanzen hin oder her, hat eine Mindestgröße... einen 100m Gesteinsbrocken würde man wohl kaum als Planet bezeichnen. Zudem gibt es eine maximale Materiedichte, ab der die Materie entartetet, da man Materie nicht unbegrenzt komprimieren kann, auch in Star Trek, sonst gäbe es keine weißen Zwerge oder Neutronenstern. Berechnet man aus diesen Daten die Minmalgröße des Planeten mit einem bestimmten Verhalten (ein erdähnliches), so kommt man auf eine Minmalgröße und diese kann auch in Star Trek nicht so ohne weiteres unterschritten werden. Daraus folgt eine Minmalgröße der Explosion. Ich selbst kann nicht alleine beurteilen inwiefern darin zuviele Spekulationen liegen... realwissenschaftlich gesehen kann man jedoch anhand der heute bekannten physikalischen Gesetze diese Minmalgröße zweifelsfrei beweisen, selbst unter der Annahme fikter Substanzen. --Mark McWire 22:26, 15. Dez. 2008 (UTC) :Ja, da stimme ich Dir vollkommen zu. Das Problem (an Star Trek) ist nur, dass Data auch genauso gut hätte sagen können: "Die Atmosphäre besteht zu 10% aus flüchtigem Fiktivium, das eine Antimaterieexplosion ohne zusätzliche Energiezufuhr durch Anzapfen des Subraums um 3 000% verstärkt" und wir hätten ihm glauben müssen, weil wir schon viel absurdere Begründungen für viel absurdere Ereignisse gehört haben. Star Trek ist leider keine Hard SF und wir können nie wissen, was sich ergibt. :So wie es jetzt ist kann es meine Meinung nach gut bleiben (und ich sehe ein, dass es in dieser Form leider ziemlich an Wirkung verliert).--Bravomike 22:31, 15. Dez. 2008 (UTC) :: Ok, belassen wir es dabei... es fehlen ohnehin noch sehr viele kanonische Listenpunkt, von denen ein anderer vielleicht vielversprechender erklärt werden kann, da mehr kanonische Fakten vorliegen. Ansonsten verweise ich mal auf http://ditl.org, wo es einen passen Artikel zu "Torpedo Yield" mit dem Beispiel Vagra II gibt. --Mark McWire 22:36, 15. Dez. 2008 (UTC) aus Benutzerdiskussion von Mark McWire Jetzt aber am rechten Platz: Zum Thema der HGI in Photonentorpedo zu : Wir wissen nichts über Dichte und Zusammensetzung der Atmosphäre und des Bodens des Planeten. Möglicherweise befand sich über dem Shuttle eine riesige Methanblase oder aber im Boden unter dem Shuttle eine riesige Methanblase, die bei Entzündung die selbe Feuerwolke hätte erzeugen könne. Selbst wenn dem nicht so ist kann man anhand des Feuerballs nicht die Sprengkraft abschätzen, solange wir nicht wissen, welche Effekte die Explosion genau hervorbringt. Mindestens diese HGI ist vollkommen unbegründet.--Bravomike 21:46, 15. Dez. 2008 (UTC) Nein eigentlich nicht, es sei denn dir missfällt die HGI nur, weil ich sie geschrieben habe ;). Falls dem so sein sollte, sag mir das netterweise, damit ich jemand anders für mich die MA-Artikel bearbeiten lasse ;) --Mark McWire 21:50, 15. Dez. 2008 (UTC) Bitte, ich möchte nicht, dass Du das falsch verstehst. Ich habe keineswegs irgendetwas Persönliches gegen Dich, ganz im Gegenteil, ich schätze Deine ziemlich umfangreichen Beiträge und vor allem, dass Du bei allem Fansein nicht die Realität vergisst. Wenn Du Dich irgendwie persönlich angegriffen fühlst oder ich irgendwie den Eindruck erweckt habe, ich hätte irgendetwas gegen Dich, dann muss ich Dich dafür um Entschuldigung bitte, das war weder meine Absicht noch entspricht es meiner Meinung von Dir. Ich habe absolut kein Problem mit Dir oder Deinen Beiträgen, und wenn ein anderer Eindruck entstanden ist (ich weiß, dass wir schon öfter verschiedener Meinung waren), dann muss ich wohl meine Art, Diskussionen zu führen, ändern. Wenn ich bei Dir früher oder jetzt in irgend einer Art und Weise den Anschein erweckt habe, ich hätte Dich angegriffen, so war das auf jeden Fall nicht beabsichtigt. Zum aktuellen Fall geht's weiter hier.--Bravomike 22:04, 15. Dez. 2008 (UTC) : Ich habe ein Problem, und das besteht darin, dass ich gelegentlich nicht zwischen sachlicher und persönlicher Kritik unterscheiden kann, da mir die Fähigkeit fehlt zwischen dne Zeilen zu lesen. Nur die allerwenigsten Menschen hatten bisher die Absicht mich persönlich zu beleidigen, jedoch bekomme ich manchmal eine Formulierung "in den falschen Hals". Ich weiß ja mittlerweile worauf du hinaus willst und ich stimme im Grunde mit dir überein, auch wenn mir missfällt, dass ich die Intention meiner HGI nicht ohne Spekulation umsetzen kann. Es geht mir darum zu zeigen, dass diese Torpedoexplosion im Grunde im Vergleich zum restlichen Canon unrealistisch groß dargestellt ist, auch wenn ich es eigentlich übers Canon nicht beweisen kann, wie mir gerade scheint. Und reine realwissenschaftlixhe Argumentation an zuvielen unsicheren Variablen scheitert. Das war mal wieder son typischen Kampf gegen Windmühlen, nämlich Windmühlen meines eigenen unbedingten Willens ;) Im Grund kam die HGI daher, dass ich mich ein wenig über gewisse Fans anderer Serien ärgere, die ST immer damit aufziehen, dass die Raumschiff schwächlich sind, was aber im Grund nicht sein kann. Das Problem ist nur, es an einem konkreten Beispiel unumstölich zu beweisen. Dann ärgere ich mich und streite mich mit den "falschen Leuten". --Mark McWire 22:14, 15. Dez. 2008 (UTC) Zum Thema schwache Star-Trek-Schiffe: Weil die Leute Schutzschilde unterschätzen! ;) Wie gesagt, ich bin in Diskussionen selbst manchmal ein wenig angriffslustig und die Aktion hätte sicherlich von mir schon eher in eine Diskussion umgeleitet werden sollen, sorry. Ich hoffe, wir kommen gut miteinander aus.--Bravomike 22:23, 15. Dez. 2008 (UTC) Beleg? Aufgrund der oben angegebenen Energien und Massen, lässt sich für einen Torpedo, mit 25 Isotonnen, ableiten, dass dieser mit Wasserstoff als Materie und Anti-Wasserstoff als Antimaterie bestückt sein muss. Da die Annihilation dieser beiden Stoffe, bestehend jeweils aus einem Atom, eine Energie von 1,88 GeV. freisetzt. Umgerechnet in die Teilchenmenge bedeutet dies 1,78*10^25 Teilchen Wasserstoff und Anti-Wasserstoff pro Torpedo. Dies nun wiederum Umgerechnet in die Masse, mit der Voraussetzung Wasserstoff und Anti-Wasserstoff besitzen die Masse von 1u, ergibt sich wiederum die Gesamtmasse von 3kg Materie- Antimaterie- Gemisch. Braucht es das? --D47h0r Talk 15:55, 24. Jan. 2012 (UTC) : Der Inhalt des Zitates ist sachlich unkorrekt. Photonentorpedos sind laut TM mit Deuterium und Antideuterium gefüllt. Diese hat eine Masse von etwa 2u, da es zusätzlich zum Proton ein Neutron enthält. Zudem sind solch tief gehende Aussagen im Rahmen eines Star Trek Wikis bissl viel des Guten. Zudem wurde der Meta-Tag durch die letzte Bearbeitung nicht beachtet, warum ich sie erstmal wieder zurückgesetzt habe. --Mark McWire 16:20, 24. Jan. 2012 (UTC) Torpedoexplosion auf Vagra II Hab im Artikel mal die Bilder zu der Torpedoexplosion von Vagra II angehangen. Das erste Bild zeigt den Feuerball in seiner größten Ausdehnung, das zweite Bild den Lichtblitz der Explosion der Torpedos (waren 3) und des Shuttles. Ich habe es mal nachgemessen und hochgerechnet: Der Rand des Planeten liegt 430 Pixel vom linken Rand entfernt, die Mitte etwa 650 Pixel. Somit hat der Planet einen Radius von etwa 220 Pixel also einen Durchmesser von 440 Pixel. Der linke Rand des Feuerballs liegt bei Pixel 652, der rechte Rand bei Pixel 676, womit der Feuerball etwa 24 Pixel breit ist. Somit entspricht die Explosion etwa 5,5% des Planetendurchmesser. Im Falle der Erde wäre der Feuerball 696 km breit. Ok gut, hier sind drei Torpedos samt eines mit Antimaterie beladenen Shuttles explodiert, trotzdem gewaltig. Der Feuerball ist 1000 mal so groß wie die Enterprise selbst! --Mark McWire 22:04, 11. Feb. 2012 (UTC) :Wenn man die Möglichkeit einer Ungenauigkeit des Spezialeffekts ignoriert, und wenn deine Messungen genau genug sind, und wenn der Lichtblitz tatsächlich den Ausmaßen der Explosion entspricht (könnte auch ein Überstrahl-Effekt sein), und wenn der Planet überhaupt so groß ist wie die Erde, und, und, und... ziemlich viele Ungenauigkeiten also. Ausserdem erscheint, bedingt durch die Kugelform des Planeten ein gleich großer Fleck in "der Mitte" mehr größer als "am Rand", auch dafür müsste man von der Prozentangabe noch etwas abziehen. Insgesamt könnte die Explosion also leicht um den Faktor 10, vielleicht sogar um den Faktor 100, kleiner sein, und damit etwas weniger gewaltig sein. :) -- Cid Highwind 23:52, 11. Feb. 2012 (UTC) Der Lichtblitz ist ja sogar noch kleiner gewesen als der Feuerball. Davon habe ich auch noch ein Bild gemacht. Die Größe des Planeten kennen wir nicht, aber aufgrund der erdähnlichen Schwerkraft, welche man ja sehen konnte, dürfte er sicherlich nicht kleiner als der Mars gewesen sein. Dann müsste der Planet aber schon zu 75% aus Metall bestehen. Damit wäre die Explosion dann nur noch 350 statt fast 700 km groß. Wäre damit aber immer noch gewaltiger als die stärksten Nuklearwaffen der irdischen Geschichte. Der größte Teil der Explosion wird auf den Antimaterievorrat des Shuttles entfallen, dennoch ist das die größte kanonisch bekannte Torpedoexplosion. Dürfte so im Bereich einiger Gigatonnen TNT gelegen haben. --Mark McWire 00:56, 12. Feb. 2012 (UTC)